Time Difficulties
by icyblast68101
Summary: What if the DP episode 'Masters of time' lasted longer? Basically my version of this. I know, the summary's awful. Not as bad as it sounds! :)
1. prolouge

**Prolouge**

**Disclaimer**: **I** **don't** **own** **DP**. I **may** **never** **own** **DP**. **I** **am** **sad**. :-(

Tick. tick. tick. Clocks were everywhere. Their never-ending dings somehow never upset him. Clockwork. Master of time. At least, that's what everyone thought. Including himself.

Staring at the future scenes, he sighed. Daniel might be over his head with this. Forced to come to me; again, for help. Slam. The observents flew into my tower unannounced. "There seems to be a problem." Yeah. For coming in here without my permission! "Our predictions tell us that something terrible will soon take place. What do you see?"

"Yes, but all is how it should be. I cannot interfear at the moment. I may not think it is fair, but this is what life is about. Mistakes. And failures." Clockwork sadly said. He knew, but noone else did. What must happen is what must happen. He could not see past the event anymore.

What do you think so far? I'll accept some new ideas if what i have planned stays the same! :-)


	2. Ecto-Acne!

This is my first fanfic here so give me some slack. I tried my best. Hope you enjoy this! :-)

Disclaimer: I am not Butch Hartman. I don't own DP.

"I can't believe your parents right now, dude." the young techno-geek laughed, moving his odd red cap a few inches over to see Mr. and Mrs. Fenton on stage. They were dancing under the bright flashing disco lights; dressed like they just came out of the 1970s. It seemed they didn't notice whatsoever at the giggling crowd of the popular teenage hangout.

"Or ever." his gothic friend snorted. "They just might be the weirdest thing I have ever seen, and I've seen real ghosts up close! No offense, Danny."

"Jeez... You'd think they would know by now not to embaress me, Jazz, or themselves anymore." the last of the trio added; trying to cover has face. Those brilliant icy blue eyes could be seen glancing at the disco duo through a web of his own fingers. Suddenly a strange translucient(seen faintly) mist poured out of Danny Fenton's teeth-and eventually mouth. Amazingly, that raven-haired geek was also one of the 'ghost scums' that his parents always seemed to obsessivly go on and on about. " Please let it be only the box ghost..." he gritted through his teeth. The last ghost fight left Danny with gushing blood and a headache.

As soon as Sam and Tucker squeezed through the crowd of teens along with Danny, he lead them all to the darkness of 'underneath a Nasty Burger table.' At least, they were going to until they froze at a familar unpleasent voice behind them.

"What'cha doing Fenturd. Hiding 'neath a booth with your precious little girlfriend I see." the bully stated.

Crud. I was hoping to avoid that jerk.

"I'm/she's not his/my girlfriend!" both goth and geek shouted in unison(same time). "yet" Sam thought to herself.

"What do you want Dash..." the young-ticked off- fenton growled; eyes flashing a glowing neon green for a breif moment.

"AHHH!" Sudden screams of pure fear filled the air before Dash could start to bully.

"Great. Just great." the smaller boy mumbled as he ducked under the table to join in and see his two best friends worriedly staring at him. Easily, Danny cried out his signiture phrase. " I'm going ghost!" Two familar glowing light rings spread vertically across his body. Blue eyes became toxic green with pure white hair flopping out of place. Phantom stood where Danny Fenton once had, revealing both were one equally united force. The second halfa to ever exist.

"Plasmius." he growled. "You really need to get a cat, fruitloop. And- AHH! WHAT IS THAT?!"

Vlad bitterly replied, "Oh, just a common case of ecto-acne ", wincing at the large amont of green bumps all over his face. "All because of your idiot father, Daniel."

Sorry this was it. The next chapter will be longer.


	3. Time Traveling

This chapter may not be as soon as the others. The Wi-Fi bill can't go over the limit... again. Anyhow, hope you like. Please reveiw. :-)

Dis: I might own DP. You may never know the truth... Who am I kidding? I don't.

"Why would I help you?" the white-and-black hero scoffed. "I thought you were the one who 'has had 20 more years of experiance'." Why would I even consider helping my arch-enemy?! He wants to kill my dad, marry my mom, and take me as some kind of 'evil apprentice!'

"I'm not exactly friends with old' master of time like you are. You have to prevent me from ever getting ecto-acne that day." Vlad formally ordered.

"And why would I a favor for you?"

"Because. I assume you don't want your friends to be like me." With that, the fruitloop gently touched Sam and Tucker, bringing there hands up to touch his forehead. Some of the nasty little bumps traveled onto their arms, upwards onto their faces. "If I never had the ecto-acne, this would have never happened."

"Leave them out of this! They shouldn't have to suffer!" Danny noticed his friends slowly leaning against the chairs; since they aren't ghosts they cannot have as much ectoplasm in their bodies. The acne held too much for them to handle. Oh Clockwork. Please help me out of this one.

later at the clock tower in the ghost zone...

"I'm guessing you know what I need, huh Clocky." the boy nervously asked one of the most powerful ghosts to ever exist other than two. He felt very uncomfortable asking for Clockwork's help again.

"You may reverse the past if you want, Daniel." Clockwork calmly stated. "However, I cannot guide or tell you what your future holds. The portal is through this screen."

"Thanks again. Well, I'm ready as I'll ever be." Danny thought aloud. Floating towards the technology, he lept into the screen of the time computer that held his father's mistake. Clockwork could hear the loud screams from the tower. What have you gotten yourself into this time, Daniel? If only I knew for sure ...

'why can't the master of time see Danny's future?' you're probally wondering. Read on to find out! :-0


	4. Messing with the past

The journey begins! How will Danny effect the future from the past?

P.S.~

I'm guessing that the old trio used to go to Casper High. I don't quite remember much.

Dis:

Me: I do not own DP. I wish I did though.

Danny: You wanted me? * grins *

Me: WHAT?! NOT LIKE THAT!

Sam: HEY! Back off!

Danny's POV

Thud. I landed on something really hard. Oh, it's just the ground. duh. The last thing I remember is being sucked into a weird whirlwind from Clocky's tower computer. Like a black hole that was expanded into a horizontal tube created by swirling air. I was suddenly forcefully pulled out of the air tube to end up here. Wait where is here? I looked around to see Casper High in view. Although, I didn't recognize any of the teenagers heading into it. One of them came up to me. I must be in the past by now.

"Hey, need any help? I'm Maddie." the girl asked. As I glanced up, I saw long red curls with blue eyes. She looked familar in a way. MOM?! "You new?"

"Umm... sure." I lifted my hand up to grab hers. RINGG!

" I've got to get to the science lab. See ya later!" "Bye!" One of the many papers I saw her holding had fallen. 'Room 209: Ghostly Research club meeting pd.1'

I 'm glad I have been working on ghost powers in human form. It finally came in handy! I phisically disapeared into thin air using invisability. Walking to the school, I went intangible too. I spotted my mom and followed her to the science lab for the meeting. There were two other people in the room with us. Dad and the fruitloop that forced me to come look different than what they look like now.

Dad kinda stayed the same but with longer hair, though. But Vlad; he had darker hair in a strange style. He was wearing a white lab coat over his grey T-shirt and jeans; eager to learn about ghosts. That's new. Mom also wore a lab coat; letting her long locks flowing overtop. Dad had on his regular old orange jumpsuit. He was about to pour something into a beaker connected to a mini ghost portal. Oh no. He grabbed the cola instead of the ectoplasm! I knew it was time to intervene already. I became visable in the empty hall.

"WAIT! Stop right there!" I yelled, slamming the door open in the process.

"What the- Who are you?" Vlad asked, jerking up his head away from the portal and walking closer to the door. It was too late by then. Dad let the soda fluid pour into the beaker carelessly, causing the glowing glob to burst out of the portal.

"DUCK! I MEAN LOOK OUT!" I warned, remembering the term 'duck' might not have been used at this point. Immediatly me, Vlad and mom ducked before the ectoplasm hurdling towards us. Dad didn't realize that the blob was heading to him unfortionatly.

"JACK!" I heard mom scream, but it was too late. His face was coated in ectoplasm bumps. Ecto-acne.

"AHH!" A high pitched yell was heard throughout the whole school. "Somebody call 911!"

At the hospital...

"I still don't have a clue to who you are." Vlad asked. We were in dad's treatment room. "I mean, you kinda just showed up yelling for us to stop our research and experiments."

"Sorry 'bout that. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Danny. uhh..." I can't say Fenton... All I can think about is Clockwork's tower! "Clocktower! Danny Clocktower!"

Suddenly a time portal appeared in the hallway. It was making a mess, but I'm not blaming Clockwork! Papers and random lightweight items flew through the air and were scattered everywhere. This is for me. My time in the past was finally done! I was getting queasy from all this time in the hospital. Tucker was right... hospitals are totally freaky. At least I can handle not fainting.

"I'll see you again soon enough in about 30 years! And you're welcome fruitloop!" I yelled before hopping into the portal just as it was starting to seal shut. Once again, I saw the swirl of energy in the air sway me in.

"V-man, you should have taken this blow in front of the portal. It's probally all you're fault, and I'm paying for it. I'll get you for this..." Jack harshly coughed out before plunging into the darkness of unconciousness once again.

The tables are turning! The tables are turning!

-another version of famous history phrase:

The British are coming! The British are coming!

-Paul Revere


	5. Did I make this?

Sorry about the wait if it was too long.

Dis:

Danny: Why is my dad in the hospital! That fruitloop should be!

Me: Have you even been paying attention to the story at all? Because Vlad basically threatened to let Sam and Tuck die! And you warned the past about the future!

Jack Fenton: I wonder if ghost scums like fudge as much as I do...

Me: * sigh * * hand slaps forehead * On with the story!

Oh dear. Clockwork was watching the young ghost swirl into the time current. Then all images of him shut down. "I cannot interfear any longer. Not until Daniel is safely returned to this present time." Frankly, the universe has it's own secrets; not even the master of time could figure out them.

in the unknown time stream...

Danny's POV

"I wonder how much this will change the future now that Vlad never got the ghostly acne." I thought aloud. I was floating aimlessly through the whirlwind of time. "I wonder what's keeping Clockwork. I usually likes time, but not this slow." Just then, another weird hole appeared in one of the many sides of the fast-paced cylinder, as if timed. (Unfortionatly, it was just a coincidence of the particular wormhole.) I was helplessly sucked into a rip, again.

"Ouch. I really need to ask Clocky about better landings." I grumbled. " I think I broke a few bones with that crash." Glancing around, I slowly checked himself for injuries. Amity Park's park(that's a little confusing, don't you think?). As usual, kids were talking, people were hiding, and no animals of any sign. Wait, what? That can't be right. But it was true. Out of nowhere, everyone except me went fleeing in terror. The only thing that would cause a huge panic in this town is... ghosts. Just what I needed. There, standing before me, was Plasmius. Well, a chubbier plasmius that looked like dad in costume. A pink plasma blast missed me by only a few centimeters. Dad is a ghost!? Of course! Dad recieved the blow of ecto-acne instead of Vlad. Wait, where is he and mom? Vlad and mom?! Oh no... First I gotta figure out how to trick dad into not killing me.

"Hey, can't we just talk this out?" I polietly asked him. Instead of a response, I got some ecto-in-the-chest. "I'm guessing the only way you'll talk is if I fight. Well, so be it, then." I'm so glad that I brought extra Fenton gear. The Spectra Deflecter, the Boo-morang, ghost handcuffs, the lipstick laser(Tucker stole the other one!), and especially the thermos. Gonna need all of them, since I don't feel like revealing my secret right now. I could mess up time again *snaps fingers* just like that! I swung the Boo-morang, just in case.

Quickly zapping dad with my lipstick(that just sounds sooo... wrong coming from a guy); I pulled out the thermos. He tried to get up again and managed to hit my arm, but I wasn't letting him get away that easily. I swung the Boo-morang earlier, so it hit him in the side of the head. I sucked him inside his own invention: via thermos, and placed it inside my backpack. I can't let other people see my Fenton technology, or they might get too suspicious. I decided to spend some time in the ghost zone to investigate him.

class"Stop right there, ghost! Uhh..." My mom appearently hunts ghosts even in this reality. She looked at her paranormal tracker and glanced at me. "I already took care of it. It's in my stuff." I sheepishly smiled. She turned around angrily and left. She fell for it without attacking me! I still can't believe she didn't even notice my soaked-in-blood arm. Red and green. Too bad I hate Christmas.

As I continued to sprint down the street, I could see Tuck farther down the road; not paying attention at all to the world around him and focused on his PDA. Slowly catching up to him, I yelled his name in his ear. "TUCKER!" He turned his head slightly towards me until he finally paused his game and looked over at me.

"Do I know you? And also, I DO NOT WANT TO BE INTERRUPED!" he said, very annoyed yet serious with me. What?! I'm his best friend! How can he not remember me?! Oh, yeah! This is another reality! Which means I'm not supposed to exist...

"Umm... I was just testing that you really were paying attention. I mean, you were staring at your... umm... PDA, so... yeah. And umm... nevermind. I'll just go now." I couldn't find the right words to say, and I almost blew my cover. It felt like choking out words and being like an idiot was the only possible option at the moment. " Well, see ya some other time..." in an un-messed up reality *rolls eyes* I wanted to blurt out. Instead I just held my tongue with my teeth. I wonder... where's Sam when you need her?As I continued walking, it hit me. The milllion dollar question. How was I supposed to set up camp in the ghost zone if there's no portals?

Eventually, I saw the huge flashing billboard. Fenton works. All I could do was stare in awe at the mansion in front of me. Dad has a very odd style. He always has. I zoomed into the familar alley to the side of the newly designed house. Quickly digging through my backpack, I found the thermos. It held many dented corners; via halfa angrily trapped express. Then dad started to use some swear words I hadn't even heard of. "Let me out, you stupid * !% I demand to know what is going on!" I started to bang the side of the containment unit on a nearby brick wall. "What the %! * is going on!" Crud. I just remembered that I held a mini ghost-proof cube in my pocket that I havn't even used for protection at all! I took the green box out of my pocket with my still-bleeding arm-with-scars. Well, I guess I'll use it now.

"Okay, I'm gonna release you right now. I want you to know that I will not hold back if you try to escape." I nervously told him. I had no idea what to expect from dad. What if Plasmius has stronger powers than me?

"Finally! I'm free!" dad/Plasmius flew out of the Fenton thermos; spreading out his arms to strech from being in that cramped limited space. Staring down at me, I could tell he was frustrated a lot from the fact that he was captured by a 14 year old; almost 15. I undoubtly smiled back at him innocently. When he tried to escape, I sucked him into the now expanded cube that was large enough for him , but he would not be able to move around freely.

"Who are you?!" Plasmius yelled at me from behind translucient(faintly seen) glowing walls. Then he saw it. The word Fenton on the side of the label. "I don't remember ever making ghost hunting equipment..." I heard him mutter under his breath using my advanced listening stills.

"I understand you are one of the only halfas in existance" I tried to sound professional. "I feel your pain, so you can tell me all about it." Not that I already know the backstory. I could easily tell that he was spechless.

"How is this possible?! Explain how you know my secret immediatly! Well, not here. I can take you to my house... if, no when, you let me out. Then we will discuss." Slowly I unlocked the cage. I knew dad always kept his promises, no matter what. "Okay. Now make us intangible and fly us through this wall." I ordered. "*sigh* Fine." he obeyed flying us through the wall. He the proceded to let black rings pass him vertically, changing to Jack Fenton.

"Now spill." he commanded to me. I replied with, "Haven't you figured it out yet? You always have been oblivious(no knowing)." While dad was getting a closer look at me, I decided to mess a bit with his mind. I love manipulating people; especially doing so to dad and the fruitloop who is nowhere to found. "Do I know you? You're kind of familar..."

"I'm you. From the future." It took all of me to hold in all of the laughter explosion inside.

"WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I couldn't help myself anymore. I just had to explode. "HAHAHAHA!" I saw him angrly glaring at me like he was tempted to throw me into a flaming pit of fire. Note to self: ghost Plasmius will always have the same personality. As in, do not make jokes embaressing him.

"Sorry, but you may never know who I am." I hastily replied. I needed a look around town to see what has changed and figure out why Clockwork sent me here.

"Wait, you must tell me why my name's on that label; I never made any ghost hunting-" I finally had the oppertunity to go when he glanced somewhere else. Looking around, he couldn't find me. It was almost as if I had vanished into thin air... (I did)

Outside the mansion, I thought to myself, " Now, to find what's changed in this place..."

What will Danny think of these new changes? Also, I know this chapter is longer than the others before. I'll try to keep writing like this. Reveiw!


	6. Valerie

Why?! I only needed a few more minutes on Wi-Fi to post the other chapters!- oh, sorry. Anyway, I got this posted at least today. We'll have to wait some time for the next chapter. Hope you like this one!

Dis: I'm not saying I own DP, I'm just saying I haven't been seen in the same room as Butch Hartman. (get it? hahaha) (Truth: I am not Butch and have yet to meet him)

Danny's POV

"Well, this is different..." I gulped while gaping at the town. All of downtown was ruined. And I mean everything was ruined. Huge amonts of rubble and debris were littered throughout the streets and what was left of the buildings. As if on cue, someone screamed so loudly it almost set my eardrum on fire! Of course, that was almost impossible. Ice core, remember?

"AHHH!" came another glass-shattering scream. I couldn't resist the urge to 'save the day.' Stupid obbsession; protecting those in need. I knew Clockwork didn't like to meddle with the time stream, but hey, hasn't he done it before? I decided to transform in the rubble; hidden in the shadows. That was when I realized my hazmat suit was kinda tacky(no offense to his suit-lovers). I spied a plain black hoodie and quickly slipped it on. I liked it, and I was going to keep it. I took action by heading over to where the chaos was.

"Whoa!" I ducked a floating box. Wait- floating box? I came here just because of the Box Ghost?! Okay, now I'm mad! Transforming again, I let another box harmlessly go through me. I knew I could do this in human form. Suprisingly, the black hoodie stayed with me through the whole transformation. I guess things from other realities are special. I carefully took the Fenton thermos from my bag.

"Hey, don't you know that tackling people isn't nice? Even if it is only boxes..." I yelled to him. This got his attention.

"How dare you insult the almighty Box ghost! For that you shall suffer! BEWARE!" I couldn't help but laugh at his message while aiming the thermos at him. "Well, beware this instead!" I told him before sucking him into the thermos. That guy is super annoying; a dumb pest. For some strange reason the crowd started to ask me all sorts of questions; or just stare in awe at my 'genius and bravery.' I just shrugged my shoulders and started to walk away like it was nothing. It had pretty much taken no effort whatsoever. I do this on a regular basis, after all.

"Hi, I'm Valerie, newsreporter for Amity Park Times , and do you mind an interveiw? You seemed very courageous on taking that vile ghost." A reporter with a press hat came over to me. So Valerie is a reporter now?! I did not see that one coming.

"I'm Danny, and sure." I have to admit, I still have feelings for Val; even though she is a ghost hunter. I might still have a chance since she's not trying to kill me anymore. I just hope I can help her see that not all ghosts are evil; she might have the sme opinion on ghosts, since we just got attacked by one. But she WILL listen. She HAS to listen. Or else I'm done for if she finds some ghost hunting stuff.

"Great. Just come with me into my office tomorrow at 2:30. The news building across the street." Val replied. Can you talk about a coinsidence or what?

As we I told her, "I'll be there", I noticed that there was a note attached to a rock in the old rumage of a building. I walked over to it; the paper was an odd tan material, like the kind from an ancient scroll. The thin wrinked envelope held a fragile letter, adressed to Daniel Fenton. That's me. This must be from Clockwork; I don't think my dad has any kids in this reality. The crinkled cursive writing read this:

Dear Daniel,

I thought you might want to receive an understanding from me. I need you to know that since you meddled with the time stream, you cease to exist. Act quickly, before you vanish from not only this reality, but your own as well. It is all up to you now to travel back into the correct time stream. To do this, you must find me in the current reality you are in. Journey to the ghost zone and show my other version this message. Good Luck.

Sincerly, Clockwork

CEASE TO EXIST? CEASE TO EXIST!? Why can't he just send me back into the right time already?! Wait, what did it say again? Oh yeah, the ghost zone. That's easy enough; just find dad and ask to use his portal. Of course, he probally is still really angry at me, since I stuffed him into a thermos. New plan. *thinking* I got it! Okay, the first step I need to do is find a natural ghost portal. Right after the interview is over. I can't miss it; I promised Valerie. And I always keep my word.

"Now, how about some shelter?" I asked myself as I knocked over some alley garbage cans. It was getting dark. All I wanted right now was some sleep.

"I guess this will have to do." I spied a run-down apartment building. Switching forms, my hoodie went from a black human form to white in ghost mode. Strangely, my DP symbol was on the front of the clothing, just above the pocket on my stomach. I floated towards the building invisible to withdraw any attaintion to myself. I flopped down on the bed transforming again and slowly fell into uncontiousness.

What do you think so far? Thanks to all that reveiwed already, and if you didn't, please do! :-)


	7. Ghost-Napped

Thanks to my reveiwers so far:

dizappearingirl

sapprireswimming

Vanilla Butter 88

And if you haven't done so, please reveiw too! Thanks. :-)

Disclaimer: I wonder why ghosts attack people... *ghosts start to attack me* AHHHH! STOP IT YOU RUFFIANS! I DON'T OWN ANYONE IN YOUR WORLD!

Danny's POV

"OWW! What in the world?!" I was tied down to a table. In a lab. A ghost-hunting lab. Oh no... This is never good; this is one of my worst nightmares.

"Sorry about that. I can be so clumsy at times." I saw what looked like an enormous orange blob holding a helmet. " This won't hurt at all." My vision became clearer. DAD?! HE'S THE ORANGE BLOB?! "How did you find me?!" I asked. I thought no one was around when I checked. What if he saw me transform?

"Relax, kid. I just made a device that tracks down your DNA sample I took when we were talking earlier." He replied. I struggled in the ropes. Thankfully, they were ordinary ropes; made for regular humans. But I wasn't about to reveal my secret to him just yet. "And don't think I'm going to let you escape, wise guy. All your ghost weapons are destroyed. I made sure of it; you're helpless against me."

"Okay, so what exactly does this do?" I eyed him suspiciously. "Oh, it merely lets me know what you're thinking. I'm calling it, the Fenton Thinker. I must know how you figured out my secret." *sigh* Why is that familar to me? Oh, right. Because my real dad from my dimension made it already.

"Really? The Fenton Thinker? Couldn't you have come up with a name that isn't tacky?" I snorted. He really needs to get a book like Invention Naming for Dummies(I'm not sure if that's a real book, but it fits this).

"I don't care what you think, weakling." I intervened, "Danny." " Well than, Dan, I shall venture into your mind." He called me Dan. He really shouldn't have mentioned that name. I couldn't hold my ghost side back anymore.

"What did you just call me? Because no one can call me Dan. Ever." I broke the ropes as I leaned closer to his red eyes in a now upright position. "Never dare call me that again." I was trying to keep the green eyes from showing, but it was no use to even try. He obviously saw them. His own eyes widened slightly.

-Jack POV-

What the- is that? Is that what I think it is? That kid's eyes seemed to turn neon green. No, that's not possible. I am the only halfa in existance. It must have been a trick of the light. I'm probally just imagining things again. A few seconds past. Strangly, the green glow did not seem to go away. It just became more and more brighter; scarier.

"No one calls me Dan; ever. Understand?" His emphisis on the last part told me not to mess with this kid. I mean, even if he is part-ghost like me, I would be much stronger than him. So I played it off as it was nothing. I slowly lifted the helmet near his head. Unfortionatly for me, I forgot he had broken the ropes almost instantly; one of my best knots. I wish I had paid attention more than just his weird eyes.

"Oh, what could you; a pathetic mortal freak, possibly do to almighty powerful me?" I wanted to add handsome at the end, but that would distract him into thinking I wasn't serious. I was totally serious.(yeah, right) Especially with ghosts and fudge.

"Hold still, Dan." I ordered while trying to slip the Fenton Thinker on him. That comment just made him move around more; his legs were tied so he couldn't run off. That's when I noticed my mistake in calling him that specific nickname...

-danny POV-

"Hold still, Dan." I heard him loud and clearly when he said that. I jerked my head angrily to the left so he couldn't place the dumb machine hat on my head. He had intentionally pissed me off. All of the anger from dark Dan, Dash, other peers, my parents; it all radiated off me. I felt the clump from inside my throat just waiting to be unleashed. This was the time to let it all out.

"Do Not Call ME DAN!" I screeched at the top of my lungs like a banshee. While transforming, I knew my ghostly wail had definatly gotten stronger over the past few months. In fact, I slowly felt my wail pulling back farther towards the wall and letting out more powerful energy waves towards dad. It took so much energy out of me that I transformed before I was even done with the yell.

I slowly lifted my eyelids to see the mess I had made in a single scream. The room was trashed; there were bits of rubble every where. Everything was broken or shattered to bits, and my dad was still out cold. I moved my unconsious father into a corner wall he could lean against. I checked my watch to figure out how long this had been. HOLY * %^! It was already 2:15! I had to meet Valerie for the meeting soon. I hurried off as fast as I could run. I used all of my ghostly energy in the wail against Plasmius, so I coldn't fly. I just hope that I'll make it in time...

I ask again, please reveiw! :-)

danny: Dad knows my secret! What am I gonna do?

me: Tuck was right. You really are oblivious. You're in another reality!

danny: I AM NOT OBLIVIOUS!

tucker: Yes, you are. LOVEBIRDS!

sam and danny: WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!

tuck and me: They just aren't ready to admit it yet.

danny: HEY! Wait, Sam?

sam: ...


	8. The Interveiw

Hope you all didn't have to wait too long. I got caught up in math homework. I was assigned 2 more mini-print pages of showing all your work! I hate this kind... Any way, I hope you are having a better day than me. I have a Val POV finally! Enjoy!

Dis: I think we all should know by now that me and a lot of other people would love to own DP, but are not Butch Hartman. Sad, for everyone except Butch.

Jack's POV

"What happened?" I wondered. "And where am I?" I wasn't in my secretive lab anymore. I was in a white room, lying on a white-sheeted bed. "Oh no." I was in a hospital. "How did I get here?" The last thing I remember is that weird kid I tied up staring straight into my eyes. That kid! I need to find that kid before it's too late. Maybe he'll have an explanation for all of this...

I case, you weren't sure, when Danny first came into Plasmius's life and refused to join him, Vlad's life was ruined for the first time since he became half-ghost and Maddie married Jack. He was always used to having everything his way; he was the richest person after all. In this reality, Jack was used to having his way, therefore wasn't too happy finding out he was in another hospital, and he was relying on a 14-almost-15 year old to give him the information he needed.

( I put this part in because you know how teachers always say the author doesn't go out and tell you certain stuff, so you have to figure it out for yourself? I'm tired of having to read something I can't understand, so I made it easy for all of you unsuccessful readers.)

Valerie's POV

It's 2:54 already! He was supposed to be here by now! I was sitting comfortably on the swivel chair reading over my speech. I was getting quite bored staring at the thin sheet of paper I was holding just over my crossed legs. Glancing down at my silver-plated watch, it was 2:56.

BAM! Papers went flying everywhere. I was glad the windows of floor 15 were always closed tight, because I really did need some of my interview notes for next week. Looking up; it was him. He was covered in sweat, and his raven hair was so messy, it looked like he had glued a black mop to his head. I'm glad this meeting won't be on TV!

"Sorry I'm late! I got caught up in something..." he panted like a canine who had just ran a marathon and hadn't had access to water yet.

"It's okay. You just made it by, umm..." I let my head droop down to my watch which now read 2:58. " By 2 minutes, barley."

"That's a relief." He plopped down into another swivel chair and almost hurled it across the room. "So, let's get this party started!" He waited patiently for me with his arms folded neatly on the transparent glass table. I shifted my papers into a stack in front of me and turned side ways to face him.

"Okay. First question. What is your name?"

"My name's Danny."

"Your full name, please."

"Just leave it at Danny."

"Okay..." I nervously shifted my notes and wrote down Danny on the first line. "Anyway, second question. What made you protect the town?"

"I feel the urge to help out whenever bad stuff is happening."

"That's interesting. I got a report that you captured that chubby vampire ghost this morning. Now, third question. Why did you choose to start now? I mean, this town has been ghost infected for years."

"YEARS?! Geez... I wasn't aware of that..." Danny replied sarcasticly. He was definitly bluffing, I could tell.

"Well than, how did you get access to that soup container?" I angrily questioned him. I was fed up with him being a relaxed jerk in front of me. Just because he 'saved the town'. So what? There will be plenty of other ghosts soon.

"I helped build it." He calmly replied.

"Oh... sorry about my uproar. I didn't know..." I whispered regretfully to Danny.

"It's okay. Don't sweat it."

"It seems you already have." I giggled at his sweat-stained shirt.

"Opps. I should probally go. I'll see you around! Bye!" He bumped into the corner of the table from behind before he rushed into the elevator. I may actually miss him...

I know. Short chapter. The next will probally be longer. Please review, too! Thanks


	9. What did you just call me!

Thanks for waiting for me, I sometimes forget to do stuff, like typing up more know, minutes turn into hours, hours turn into days... Also, I'm a little disapointed that no one has really reveiwed for this particular story. The reveiwer names in the begining were sent to my inbox instead. Anyway, I hope you review to this chapter, at least... Also, I watched the episode last night, and I discovered information I should have added. But this is my version, so I'm making Jack the rich one, and Jazz in this universe.

Disclaimer: I have a crik in my neck right now. If I owned a TV show, then I would have personal maids to rub it. I don't.

Jack's POV

I needed to find that kid somehow. I just wish I knew where he was... or how he defeated ME! Yes, I'm still stuck in a hospital. I hate hospitals; ever since that day...

-flashback-

"Jack, would you start up the filler with the ecto-purifier?" I saw Maddie finish stablizing the different tubes and such(to be honest, I let Mads and Vlad do most of the hands-on stuff). "All clear... FIRE THEM UP!"

"IT'S WORKING! IT'S REALLY WORKING!" I couldn't help but yell. Then some black-haired teenager burst through the door and shouted for us to stop(what kind of clothing is that? What an outcast). He knocked over V-man just before ecto-plasm hit him in the face. The green blob soared through the air like a torpedo, and eventually found it's destination. Right in my face.

"AHHH!" I shreiked. The hideous bumps covered my entire face. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" I shelded the green specks from them the best I could. The next thing I knew, I woke up staring at a white celing and four familar people. One, my mother was standing next to my father on the right side. Two, my best friends held horrified expressions on my left. I glanced at the mirror and gasped at the ugly lumps. It was the worst thing to happen to me. Well, almost. Soon, I heard the news that Vlad and Maddie were getting married. I loved Maddie more than anything. I blame Vlad. I was supposed to marry her, not him! Little did I know that I would be stuck in this same room for three years...

-end-of-flashback-

Hold on a minute... the kid! That raven hair and blue eyes could have been the same kid that sent me here! If so, then he sent me to the hospital twice! He must really hate me. And Vlad would have taken the glop for me if not for a random teen! When I find him, I'm gonna blast him the Kingdom Come! Now, where is he?...

Danny's POV

Okay, now where to find a ghost portal... I checked dad's lab; no. The only thing similar to a portal was the one from his school days. "WHOA!" I shifted from the wind; I was flying above the city. I haven't seen any natural ones yet, so probally original plan backfired. I wonder if mom has one... Wait, what am I thinking? Of course mom would have one! No matter what happens, she'll always have that ghost science part of her! That's exactly what I need to do!

I lept into the alley next to a random building and let the familar blinding blue rings surround me vertically. Now, I just need a way to go through the portal without setting off any alarms. It won't be easy, of course. Back home in the right reality, dad was the one to suggest that a ghost-sheild wouldn't lead the ghosts to them so they should not have one to let the ghosts come to them. Since I doubt Vlad would suggest that, mom probally has a ghost-sheild. An extra powerful one. It would detect me as soon as I tried to walk through it. But, it's my only hope of setting things right...

"Going ghost!" I whispered, transforming into my alter-ego; Danny Phantom. I easily walked through the wall of the the normal-sized house to my right. Nope. Not my the right one. I should keep searching. Another building; no. Another; NO WAY! THIS IS SAM'S MANSION! I couldn't believe my eyes. It was outstanding; complete with a chandelier hanging.

"This is sooo... AWESOME!" I whisper-yelled. I almost never have a chance to explore this place.

"Is someone there? I thought I heard a weird voice..." I heard someone ask. It sounded like Sam, but the shadow that came with it was big. And I mean big (You know those giant, poofy dressed that woman used to wear back in the old times to balls? One of those). It was slowly creaping forward to me, so I stepped into intangibility.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Said a girl with a ton of jewelry and make-up in a petite flower mini-skirt and a warm pink blouse. SAM?! That was Sam all right; same short black hair that came to her shoulders. Except without a ponytail; it was curled fancy. "Huh. I must be hearing things. I gottta go text Paulina on my new iphone 5..." Wait a minute... Sam has a phone? And SHE'S BEST FRIENDS WITH PAULINA?! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! Without thinking, I turned visable with an irritated look on my face.

"Sam?" I quietly asked her. She followed my gaze and stared at me. I could tell she was annoyed as well, though I think it was me she was annoyed with.

"Great." She replied sarcastically. "Another fan-boy..." WHAT?! I AM NOT A FANBOY!

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?!" I tried with all my might to keep my eyes from glowing a ghostly green.

"None of you boys will stay away from me, will you? Everyone loves me." Sam dramatically sighed. "Oh, and who's Sam? My name's Samantha." That's when she sa-shayed away like a model into the hall. All I could do was stand and stare in curiousity, awe, and anger. Sam blew me off. She's now like another Paulina for crying out loud!

Get a hold on yourself, Fenton. She's not your Sam, she's a messed-up version of Sam from another reality. As soon as I find Clockwork, I'm gonna fix this mess. I flew out of there as fast as possible to check the other houses and find mom. It shouldn't take too long...

WOW! I FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER! Again, sorry it took so long for this, I got caught up in homework, band practice(hardest song ever!), finding the perfect halloween costume, and a lot more... Also, wish me luck at my band concert, please. The band has been working on this one song for days, and we haven't even gotten that far yet! You would think after years of practice we would get it by now. That's how difficult it is...


	10. The Battle

I know, this took longer than usual. For some reason, my tablet keyboard turned on me; and I can't type on it. I'm currently using a different computer to type this up. One that is so slow it takes hours to just get on the stupid internet! Please don't be mad at me for the long wait...

reader: She made us wait for too long! Let's get her! *throws pitchfork*

me: Please, stop! I'll TRY TO make this longer! Just stop!

reader: If you're lying, then we will hunt you down...

me: This might be the end for me soon. I have time for this chapter, though.

reader: STOP STALLING!

me: Okay, fine. This is chapter 9, everybody. Enjoy and don't kill me.

sister: I'LL MAKE YOU LIVE OUT YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE IF YOU DON'T CONTINUE!

me: *in horror* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

DIS: YES I KNOW I'M WRITING THIS IN ALL CAPS, I DON'T NEED TO BE REMINDED THAT I DON'T OWN DP OR BUILD-A-BEAR WORKSHOP! Kinda random, I know...

I wandered for maybe an hour or so after that until I realized I found Dash's place instead of mom's. Now was exactly the time for payback. As quietly as I could manage, I climbed onto one of the metal alley garbage cans and peered into the window. Mr. Baxter was snoring on the couch with a half-empty bag of potato chips on his lap. I wondered if anyone else was home, besides 'Mr. I'm too lazy while my son's the school's football quarterback'.

"I'm off to build-a-bear workshop with Kwan! See you in a bit!" I heard Dash excitedly explain to his sound-asleep father. Wait-that can't be Dash. Can it? I mean, that voice I would know anywhere. Woah! The bully/quarterback is a little kid at heart?! Does he even have a heart for anything? Anything at all? Appearently stuffed animals' he does...

"And then we'll have to meet up with Paulina, Star, and Samantha." Again, he waited for his father to awaken; he knew he was faking, and he obviously didn't care whatsoever. " I recently won 10'000 billion dollars in a game show about snack foods." Dash lied. His dad perked at the sound of this; even though nothing like that existed. "Really?" he asked.

"Dad, I was kidding. I'll be back in a couple hours from the mall. Bye!" Dash explained as fast he could. "And no, there's no show about snack food yet..." Mr. Baxter looked disapointed at this, and quickly waved goodbye to his son.

"Well, that's odd." Is all I could state. I was so dumbfounded at the sight. "I'll get him another time too, when I figure out how to get everything back to normal." I reminded my self. "If you consider ghosts to be 'normal'..."

One wrong move and my prank would backfire. Right now is one of those moments I'm glad I'm half-ghost. It was so perfect. He would open the door, and while he walked into the room the string connecting both door knobs would let the closet door swing open; letting all of his junk loose to topple him over. You would not believe how overflowing his closet is. How much stuffed animals does someone need?! Once I was finished, I happily skipped out of there; hoping my plan would work real good. That's when I froze. The next building was covered with plasma.

"What?! When did this happen?!" I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. Unfortionatly, I wanted also to not draw attention to myself. I carefully iced a part of the wall and stuck my head through. And that was not what I wanted to see...

It was my dad. Holding Vlad hostage in his own house. He was tied up, along with Maddie, to examination tables. Dad kept torturing them if they did not answer him. I guess he doesn't have feelings for Mom in this reality. This was a Freaky Friday.

"Where is that boy?!" he screeched at them. "I KNOW YOU BOTH KNOW WHERE HE IS!" He held a knife(seriously? Why does almost everything have a knife or sword as the weapon?) to their necks willing to make a move. That was my time to take action.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST TRY LOOKING OVER HERE!" I shouted; making him almost drop the knife. "STOP WASTING YOUR TIME GETTTING INFO OUT OF THEM ABOUT ME!"

"Finally! Now tell me HOW YOU KNEW AND DESTROYED MY LAB!" he yelled at me. Seriously, the answer is half-ghost. He should have figured it out by now. He's just too oblivious sometimes.

"Don't you know not to ask obvious questions to me?" I answered while ducking an ecto-plasm beam that shot out of his hand. I ran up to him, putting my hands of his shoulders and kicking his chest with both feet; turning counter-clockwise. I completed the action with a single back-flip. I could tell that he didn't enjoy being beaten again, so he attempted to blast me with four other dulplicates of him. But before he got the chance, mom broke free of the ropes and lept sideways onto the end clone; making them topple over like dominos. She tried to question me about how someone so young was able to fight professionally, but I had lots of work to do. Mainly find Clockwork and set things straight. I waved goodbye as I sank through the floor; much to her suprise. I only went through it to come back up again and enter the portal, but she didn't need to know that. Before I entered, I could hear the shouts of rage coming from next door...

me: FINALLY! Finished! Happy now?

reader: grrr... *throws pitchfork again* NOT GOOD ENOUGH!

sister: Yes; now go to bed! You have an early wake-up call!

me: but it's saturday...

reader: CONTINUE OR ELSE! OR DIE!

me: *runs away from angry mob* *trys to ignore flaming torchs, but fails* PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
